The Story of Donna Smoak's Secrets And Daughters
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: There are somethings that Donna Smoak would never tell a soul or to her own daughters and the one of those things that she must keep secret are the names of the fathers of each of her daughters. Donna feared the day her daughters found out about their fathers. Lucky they never did, but what Donna knows that Felicity will find out somehow and fears the day
1. Chapter 1

Donna Rebecca Smoak must keep a lot of secrets to herself, one of which she must keep from her ten daughters who each are sets of half-twins and by different fathers. Her two oldest daughters are Charlotte Alicia Smoak and Genevieve Donna Smoak who both were born in the year 1985. Her second oldest daughters are Jasmine Alexis Smoak and Alicia Isabella Smoak who both were born in the year 1987. Her third set of twins, Felicity Meghan Smoak and Sophia Giselle Smoak born in the year 1989. Her fourth set of twins, Jade Miracle Smoak and Promise Janessa Smoak born in the year 1991.

Finally in the year 1993, her final set of twins Rosalie Journey Smoak and Vanessa Melissa Smoak were born. It was tough raising ten daughters, but she did just fine with them as they all they all grew up healthy and well-fed. She did have help though by her friends who all adored her children. She had to work days and nights to keep her children fed and warm, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Her children would sometimes asked her about their father as they didn't and still don't know that they have different fathers, but anyway when they asked Donna would always changes the subject.

When her fifth child Felicity was seven, she had built a computer that made Donna be reminded of her father. All of her children are like their father and not one is like her, causing a strained relationship between Donna and her children well once they were older. Donna knew Felicity was so much like her father and feared that she will find out her secrets, which she hope to keep buried. Donna had lost count of how many secrets; she must keep for everyone's sakes. Donna always thinks that her daughters are nothing like her and that was for the best, but she knew that wasn't true as her daughters in the past had fallen for bad boys like Donna was known for.

Now in the present, in the year 2015; for the first time in her 47 years she had fallen in love with good guy Captain Quentin Lance of Star City. Star City is where her fifth child Felicity Smoak lives with her fiancé Oliver Queen. Even though she knows her daughter is happy with just her life. Donna knows and fears the day Felicity never finds out who her or her sisters fathers are. Right now Donna is sitting with her boyfriend on the couch in his house, she looked at Quentin and hopes to one day tell her secrets to him.

 **I know it short, but it just the started**


	2. Chapter 2

Quentin Lance captain of the police department was working on paperwork, when a detective and a good friend of his came into his office with a worry look on her face.

"Detective Swan, what can I do for you? Quentin asked

"Sir I'm sorry to asks, but how much do you know Donna Smoak? I-"

"How dare you if-"Quentin started

"Quentin, we are childhood friends and I worry about you. So I did my research on Donna Smoak. Do you what to know what I found nothing, there's no Donna Smoak in any databases. I even called my friends in the higher levels and they couldn't find any Donna Smoak. It's like she's from a-"

"From another world, really Emma that's what you came up with?" Quentin asked rising an eyebrow

"Fine Quentin, here is all the proof that you need that Donna isn't who she would like you to believe." Emma said slamming all the files on his desk and stormed out of the office

Quentin was about to read the files, when he sees a black haired, blue eyed woman who look like Felicity Smoak. The woman was asking one of the officers if they have any files of a Roman Sionis from Gotham City. Quentin then stands up from his desk and walked toward the door.

"Miss, why are you searching for Roman Sionis?" Quentin asked, causing the woman to look at him

"You're Captain Lance and you're dating my mom right?" She asked

"Yes and you're Donna Smoak's daughter?" Quentin asked

"Yes, well one out of ten daughters. I'm Sophia Giselle Smoak nice to meet you" Sophia said/introduce herself shocking Quentin

"Why are you looking for the Black Mask?" Quentin asks Sophia

"You know what I think I have everything I need, so bye" Sophia said with a smile then ran out of the room

Quentin was confuses Donna never told him that she had daughters other than Felicity. He will have to talk to his girlfriend, but first he have to find that woman Sophia.

 _Palmer Technologies_

CEO Felicity Meghan Smoak was working on a project, when her twin sister Sophia Giselle Smoak barges in her office.

"Sophia, what are you doing here?" Felicity asked

"My father Noah Kuttler and Roman Sionis" Sophia said

"You mean our father and who's Roman Sionis?" Felicity said/asked

"No I mean **my father** " Sophia said

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked, scared that what she had searched in the past may be true

"You know what I'm talking about Felicity, yourself had search for info about Roman Sionis when you were thirteen year old. I run your DNA with Noah Kuttler's blood that a hospital had and it's told that he isn't your father or any of our sisters expect mine." Sophia took a break; Felicity felt her heart sank as DNA doesn't lie

"I then tracked down a clinic that belonged to Roman Sionis; I stole some of his blood from there. I then went to a friend who runs your and our sisters DNA as I knew you were researching him for a reason and you want to know what it proves?" Sophia asked

"He's my father only, I already know. I've known since I was thirteen" Felicity said quietly

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CONFRONT MOM, MAKES HER TELL US WHO ALL OF OUR FATHERS WERE?" Sophia yelled

"I was about to too, when I had more proof then I found about our youngest sisters fathers. Rosalie Journey Smoak the daughter of Slade Wilson and her twin Vanessa Melissa Smoak daughter of Malcolm Merlyn. We're all half-sisters and each two are twins as well. I also found out that some or all of our fathers have different eyes and hair colors than their daughters, our sisters. Then there's this, our mother doesn't exist the Smoak family didn't even exist until our mother suddenly appears out of thin air.

So yes Sophia, I let mom and you think that Noah Kuttler is our father until I figure this out. You know Sophia; we're twins and you that I don't like unsolved mysteries and I will do anything to-"

"Felicity, you're scaring me" Sophia said, causing Felicity to blink

"Oh sorry Sophia, you know I have two sides and I'm even the daughter of two- face" Felicity smiled and looks back to her computer.

Sophia Smoak went out of her sister's office, aiming to find her mother and get answers. Meanwhile Quentin Lance was hidden behind a wall and heard everything that the two Smoak sisters were talking about. Quentin can honestly say he was shocked as what Emma was saying about Donna was true. He needs to get home, he need to talk to Donna. He pulled out his cell phone and called his home phone.

" _Hello_ " He heard Donna's voice

"Donna, I need you to wait for me. We need to talk" Quentin said as he stepped into the elevator

" _What about sweetie?"_

"About you being from another world and your daughters" He answered and heard her sigh

" _I knew this day would come, I just hoped it wouldn't I will be sweetie"_ Donna reply and hang up

Quentin notices that Donna's sound so defeated and worry about what Donna's life story will be like. Now he need is to beat Sophia to Donna, how fun


End file.
